Demyx's song
by Kingd0mhearts
Summary: A girl has just moved in across the hall from Demyx and he falls for her and decides to write a song about his troubles with trying to ask her out.  Not best summary but it is a good story  :


**Okay so i'm meant to be writing the next chapter to his gang and also a story for a friend, but i was listening to Nickleback the other day and their song 'Someone that you with' inspired me to write this story...so please enjoy or not up to you**

**

* * *

**

**Demyx's song**

Letting out a sigh, I stared up at the white ceiling and listened to the wind outside. The window open letting the breeze flow gently inside my small apartment and making the posters on the wall flap about, one falling from its place and landing on my stomach.

"Geez." I huffed getting up, stretching and walking over to the window.

Leaning over the wooden desk, I pulled the window shut and glancing outside, she was there.

Her strawberry blonde hair dancing in the breeze around her perfect face, she was sitting under the maple tree. A sketch pad in her lap, pencil in her hand and a look of concentration on her face.

Picking up my sitar on my way back to the single bed, I sat on the edge and brought my fingers to the metal strings. Strumming the strings and letting the music fill the room, my fingers taking on a mind of their own as they continued strumming, lyrics forming in my head as my thoughts lingered on the girl outside.

_**I resided in 209 your in 208, you moved in last Friday night…  
**_

I had seen the van outside the building, someone was either moving out or moving in. As I made my way up the flight of stairs I side stepped one of the rental movers, continuing on my way and shaking my head. The management in this building was ridiculous, the elevator had been out of order for the past two months and still it hadn't been fixed. When I asked about it they told me someone was coming in a few days, well that hadn't happened and now those poor saps had to climb four flights of stair to get their job done.

Pushing open the door which lead to my floor, I almost tripped over a pile of boxes that were laying in the hall. Pushing them aside with my foot so no one else would break their neck I headed to my apartment. The door to the apartment across from mine was open and standing inside the door frame was a women in her early twenties, she glanced up as I came into her line of view and smiled as she picked up a box and began to open it. Taking the keys from my pocket, I hitched my sitar case further on my shoulder and watched her, at the same time trying to get my key in the lock.

She had blonde hair, which had a slight tinge of red to it, making it more of a strawberry blonde the blonde. From what I had seen of her eyes they were dark grey with a hint of blue and green, her cheeks scattered with a few freckles mainly across her cheek bone. Her lips full, but not red as most women, they were more of a light pink and from what it looked like she wasn't wearing any makeup. All in all she was pretty, no very pretty, the sound of the lock clicking open snapped me from my ogling.

Without glancing back I pushed the door open, but stoped mid step when I heard my name.

"Night Demyx." looking over my shoulder at her, she smiled winking at me and going back to what she had been previously doing.

Heart hammering in my chest as I shut the door and dropped my stuff on the floor. Running a hand through my hair and sighing, how could that simple action of calling my name making my heart beat like this.

"Life is about to get tough."

_**So I tired to call across the hall to ask you out someday, but a line had formed out side your door and I was too late..**_

She had been on mind all day, infact she had been on my mind ever since that night and no matter what I did I couldn't think of anything else. Looking down at the paper scatted over my desk, bills, bands for gigs and the list of supplies I would need for next week. I owned a club, The Blue Twilight, which had become quite popular in the past couple of months and it had helped me through some rough times, but looking at the papers didn't see words or numbers, they were a blur of black and white. With a groan I pushed them into a pile and put them back in there file, I would try again later.

I had do something about her, grabbing my grey jacket from the floor and putting it on as I opened the door. Stopping in the doorway and staring at hers, five steps and I would be there, all I had to do was knock on the door and ask her out. Then again I didn't even know her name, so maybe I should ask her that first and then working towards asking her out.

"Cant be that hard right." I mumbled to myself as I crossed the hall, my fists rapping on her wooden door and stepping back slightly.

I could hear her walking through her apartment to get to the door, she was talking to someone, "Oi Ryder, watch it." she hissed as the door opened.

She stood looking up at me, "Evening Demyx." she said with a smirk, "Your up late."

I couldn't help but look at her, she was barely dressed, wearing a green bra and matching undies, a thin white button up shirt which was undone covered her shoulders. I felt her gaze on my face, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"Argh, yes I realised that I didn't know your name." I said with a nervous laugh.

She raised an eyebrow, "And you came over at two in the morning to ask me?" she said grinning, which widen when I tried to explain myself but failed.

"Bailey." she said leaning against the door frame, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Huh?"

"That's my name, Bailey." she said simply smiling again, I returned the smile.

"Well its nice to finally met you Bailey." I said, movement behind her catching my eye, "You have company?"

She laughed, "If you mean my cat Ryder, then yea I have company."

A fat black cat strutted out from behind her, his tail swirling around behind him, his nose stuck up in the air. His bright yellow eye staring up at me as he hissed and made to attack, but his assault was stopped short as Bailey stepped on his tail. Making his fall sprawled out on the floor, she shook her head and laugh.

"He's a bit temperamental." she said bending down to pick him up, cradling him to her chest as he whined in protest, "Well Demyx if that's all you came over for them, I'll-"

"No actually." I said cutting her off, sending a glare at the fat fuzz ball in her arms, "I wanted to know if you would like to come out for a drink with me?"

She hesitated before answering, "I would, but I'm going out with Sora." she said the smile dropping from her face.

"Oh." I scratched the back of my head, "I see, well sorry to bother you. I'll make sure I talk to you a reasonable hour next time."

I forced a smile and turned to leave, I didn't go to my apartment. Instead I headed down the hall towards the stair, I could feel my gaze on me the whole time, but I didn't look back.

_**Well I hear your favourite song you sing along with everyday…**_

Looking over at the blonde who was driving the car, a look of annoyance on his face.

"You know Roxas you didn't have to pick me up." I said turning my attention back to the world outside the small red car as we drove along the highway.

He blew out a breath, "Its not that." I looked at him waiting for him to continue, "Me and Madeliene had a fight again and it blew way out of proportion this time."

I hummed, "You were an ass again?"

He sent a glare my way but nodded his head, "Yeah like always." he said with a frown, "She won't answer any of my calls."

"Maybe she just needs sometime to cool down, I mean you guys have been going out for four years, you always sort it out in the end." I said with a shrug, I wasn't worried about the two of them, they would work it out just fine.

Me on the other hand, I need help with my fail love life. Things with Bailey still hadn't progressed into anything but a hello in the hall way whenever we ran into each other. I guess that it was meant to be since she was dating Sora, who just happen to be Roxas's older brother and a friend.

"How's your brother and his girlfriend?" I asked without realising what I was saying.

Pulling off the highway and into the city, he glanced at me with a raised brow, "What brought that up?" he asked as he indicated left.

I gave a shrug, "I don't know, curious."

He smirked humming, "He has a girlfriend? Well this is new information to me." he said glancing my way again, "You wouldn't happen to have a crush on his girlfriend would you?"

"No!" I said too quickly making him laugh, frowning I leant forward and turned the CD player on.

"_I feel a hunger, it's a hunger, that tries to keep a man awake at night. Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder, when I feel you wet my appetite"_ blared from the speakers.

I knew this song, I heard her singing it all the time and I knew all the words by heart. She had once mentioned that she was a big fan of Hinder, I had heard their songs before, never really liked them. But now, now whenever I hear them I'm reminded of her.

"_Take me home tonight, I don't wanna let you go 'til you see the light. Take me-_

"Home tonight." I sung, "Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang, 'Be my little baby', oh."

Roxas looked at me from the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his lips, "I thought you didn't like Hinder?"

I ignored him, "I get nightmares, I hate sleeping alone. I need some company, a guardian angel, to keep me warm when the cold winds blow." the words roll from my tongue as I continued singing along.

The trip back flying by as we listened to Hinder and the image of Bailey in my head the whole was home, it wasn't such a bad drive after all.

_**Last night I heard your key it hit your lock at four am. Instead of being out with me you must be out with them…**_

Okay I swear I wasn't spying on her or anything, I was simply checking what the noise was I had heard in the hall, but there she was. Her arms wrapped around the neck of the silver haired man, his back to me, but I knew who he was and what they were doing. Jealousy burning deep in my stomach, this guy was a jerk. Why was she out with a guy like him and why had they come back so late, not that it was any of my business.

They hadn't noticed that my door was half open and I was leaning against the door watching, she laughed pushing him away.

"Sorry Riku but you got to go." she said her words slightly slurring together, they must have drunk, "It four in the morning."

He reached out and stocked her cheek, "Aww why not? I thought I could come in and well you know." his words clear, obviously he hadn't drunk as much as her.

She smirked, "Because I already have someone I like." she said in a matter of a fact tone, which made me smile, "He just doesn't know it yet."

The silver headed man laughed, "Well at least a kiss goodbye then and when you get over this guy you like, you know where to find me." he said leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

I wanted to pull him off her, but I held myself back. With that he left, leaving her to stare after him with a knotted brow.

I stepped out into the hall, she looked up at me and smiled, "Hey Demyx, your up late again. Come to ask me when my birthday is or my star sign." she giggled, fiddling around her pockets.

"No not this time." I said, reaching into her jean pocket and pulling out her key, "Looking for this?"

She stared at the silver key and nodded, a yawn slipping from her lips, "Mmhmm."

Leaning around her I unlocked her door and unshed her inside, the door closing silently behind us. I had never been in her apartment before, I had see it from in the doorway but that was it. She ventured further into the house flicking on lights, Ryder meowing from his spot on the couch. Hissing when he saw me, but not bothering to attack this time and I was glad.

"You can just put the keys on the bench." she called from another room, I did as she said and maybe to let myself out.

I shouldn't have come in this far, infact I shouldn't have be ears dropping in the first place. I had a few questions that now where unanswered, was she going out with Sora, why'd she go on a date with Riku, who is this person that she likes and why the hell did I have to fall for this girl?

I was jerked back by a small pair of hands, "Where are you going?" came her voice from behind me.

"Its late and you need to sleep." I said not turning around, afraid of what she might be wearing or not wearing.

Her hands slid down my back, "Heh, your right." she said her voice almost sad, glancing over my shoulder I had to see her face.

Her hair was pulled back in a loss ponytail, a white shirt covered her upper half and black shorts hugged her thighs. I swallowed, holding back my own eagre to kiss her. I wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of a girl under the influence of alcohol. Brushing a few strands behind her ear and cupping her cheek, I leant down and kissed her forehead.

Okay I know what I had said but a kiss on the forehead doesn't count.

Taking her shoulder and leading her into the lounge room, I helped her to the couch. Pushing Ryder off, who hissed at use before strutting off, she laid down and rolled onto her side. Taking my jacket off I put it over the top of her and watched as she closed her eyes and her breathing became deep. Telling me that she was asleep, leaving before I would do something I regretted. Closing the door quietly, I sighed, what was I doing to myself.

"You're an idiot Demyx." I grunted pushing off the door, the more I saw her the more it hurt when I realised that I wasn't with her.

_**And I can talk about it all day long till I run out of breath…**_

I looked over at the red headed male and sighed shaking my head, smirking when the blonde girl he was obviously trying to chat up threw her drink at his face and stormed off.

"Well that went smoothly." I said patting him on the shoulder as he came and sat back down at our table, "I see your still having problems with the ladies."

He shoved my hand away, grabbing a handful of napkins and whipping his face and neck, "Yeah well your not doing any better then me." he said throwing the soaking mess onto the table and leaning back in his chair.

"What is it with women these days." he sighed, making me shrug along with him.

Looking around the bar, I noticed that it was rather quite for a Friday night. Usually it was packed, people dancing and playing pool, but tonight there was only 12 people here.

"I wonder where everyone is?" my friends said as if he could read my thoughts. Scratching the end of his nose as he surveyed the room, the tattoos under his emerald eyes barely noticeable in the dull light.

"What no more ladies to work your magic on." I teased receiving a glare from him.

"Oh and what about your little lady, huh? The one that you haven't even landed a date with, let alone had a decent conversation and she lives across the hall!"

I groaned, "Axel." I hadn't thought about her tonight, infact I had been trying not to ever since the other night when I had helped her into her apartment and I hadn't told Axel about it either, "I did ask her out on a date, I got rejected and besides she has someone she likes." I mumbled.

"Hey you're the one who talks about her all the friggen time and she didn't reject you she said that she had a date for the night already, that didn't mean you couldn't try again. If you tried to woo her she will forget all about this guy that she likes and then you can get on with your life. Seriously all I hear is Bailey this and Bailey that."

I huffed leaning back in my chair, "Its not that easy, I'm not as confident as you are with women."

He frowned leaning forward on the table, "And why not?" he said taking a sip of his beer, "You're a good looking guy, who owns a club and plays guitar, what there not to like about you?"

I eyed him, "Are you saying your attracted to me?"

I ducked the ball of wet paper thrown at me and laughed, "Smart arse." Axel mumbled, making me laugh harder.

_**God I got to be that someone that, I wanna be that someone that your with…**_

Crossing my arms above my head as a pillow, I settled down into the grass and looked up at the starry night sky. The summer night breeze was warm, the best part about it I thought personally, you could sit out here for hours and wouldn't get cold. I watched as a shoot star darted across the black sky, smirking I closed my eye and made a wish, one that I knew wouldn't likely come true.

"I wanna be that someone that your with." I sung quietly to myself, opening my eyes when I felt someone towering over me.

I was met with a dark shadow and in the light that the moon gave off I couldn't see who it was, only that they had straw blonde hair.

"Bailey?" the name slipped form my lips, the figure moved to sit next to me.

It was her.

"Your always out here." she said looking up at the moon as she spoke, "I always see you from my window, you just sit her staring up at the sky or playing that Sitar of yours."

She looked down at me, "I heard you playing today." she said brushing hair behind her ear and leaning over me.

I froze, her face so close to mine. Her breath washing against my face as mine probably washed against hers, she seemed to be studying me, her eyes looking into mine.

She lent down and kissed me, her hair falling around our faces like a curtain. Her lips soft on mine, just as I had imagined they'd be. My hand cradling her cheek, deepening our kiss and drinking in her taste. She pulled back slowly, "I want to be that someone that your with." she whispered a small smile curled on her lips as she kissed me again.

**Reviews please (:**


End file.
